Come With Me
by animeobsessorXD
Summary: Roxas is bored with his life in Twilight Town. But everything changes when he meets Axel. Writen in first person. It's my first fanfic so please be nice .
1. Chapter 1

**Come With Me**

**AN: This is my first story on Fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy! ^^ telll meh what you think!**

Chapter 1

If there was one thing I wanted most in this world, it was to leave Twilight Town. I'd spent my entire life there, but I was beginning to feel like I didn't belong anymore. This feeling had begun a couple of years ago when I was about 12. At 17, the feeling had only intensified, leaving me aching for something more in my life. My dad didn't understand when I tried to explain, and after a while I simply stopped trying. He told me that as a growing young man, I'd feel confused about a lot of things until I got older. That made sense, but I knew that wasn't what I was going through. My friends weren't a lot of help either. They wondered why I would want to leave a place like Twilight Town, where everything's calm and peaceful. They all just didn't understand. But everything changed when I met _**him**_**. **But before I get to that, I should start at the beginning.

First of all, my name is Roxas Strife. I'm not really tall so I guess I'm average heighted. My hair is a dirty blond color and I have bright blue eyes. I'm an only child, and I live with my dad in the outskirts of town. My mother died a little while after giving birth to me, so I never knew her. I've only seen her in the pictures dad has around the house. He told me she was a wonderful person, and she loved me very much even though the time we shared together was short. Dad also told me that my mother loved plants and nature. I guess I've inherited that from her since I have my own personal garden in the woods in the back of the house. I took the time to clear out land and slowly but surely, built up a beautiful place where I plant all kinds of flowers, shrubs, and bushes. Some people would think it's weird for a guy to be so involved with nature, but I love it. It's my own paradise, and I hardly show it to anyone. This is why I was shocked when I happened to come across someone within it.

I had had a half day at school so I decided to spend the extra time to get rid of some roots that had recently sprung up within the rose bush. The garden wasn't directly behind my house so the trip to it usually took a minute or two. This was because I had dug a faint path that reached deep within the woods. It gave the garden a "secret" feel and almost made it like a different world. Sometimes, I felt as if I could almost escape the town just by being alone with all the plant life around me. However, as I entered my secret place, I was surprised to see a young man sitting among the flowers.

"Who're you?" I said, setting some of my garden tools down, but keeping a small shovel in my hand. I didn't recognize the man, and I knew he wasn't from my town. He was tall and very thin. What stood out most about him was his flaming red hair. It was long and spiked, and very bright compared to his choice in clothing. When I had entered the garden he was sitting with his back to me. Once I spoke he faced me, and I was surprised to see how attractive he was. His skin was like of a pearl, pale but with a natural glow. His face was long and slender; his eyes a beautiful emerald green, and underneath them were small dark green tattoos that looked like upside down triangles. He stood up, coming closer to me. I don't know why, but as he did so my stomach began to flutter.

"You're Roxas aren't you?" His words were like velvet. Smooth and even.

"Yeah…but how do you know that?" He smiled, and I felt my insides churn pleasantly.

"I know many things about you. You want to leave here don't you? This town bores you, and you want more than what's offered here. By the way, you can let go of the shovel. I'm not going to hurt you." Although I knew nothing about this man, I found myself dropping the shovel. I trusted his words and even moved closer to him.

"Alright…so you know about me. I don't know who you are though." Even though I said this, I didn't really believe the words coming out of my mouth. He seemed to know this as well, and he chuckled. The sound was even more pleasant to hear than his voice, and I nearly shuddered. This man was having a powerful effect on me, and I didn't even know his name.

"I'm Axel. You can probably tell that I'm not from around here." I nodded.

"A different town?" He shook his head.

"I meant in general." That had me confused. Looking back, it's funny how naïve I was to what he meant.

"General?..."

"I shouldn't say. I'm messing things up enough as it is."

"Okay wait wait…you're from some different town, you know who I am, and you're messing something up by talking to me?" He chuckled again, and shook his head.

"Come with me." What he asked didn't register with me at first, and then I realized.

"You want me to…leave? With you?"

"I already told you. I know you're unhappy, and I want you to leave with me. Trust me, you'll be happier. With me." As he said this, he stepped forward. He took my hands in his and pulled me close to him. So many thoughts were running through my head. I had a chance to finally leave. I wasn't going to let this moment go to waste. So I took the initiative.

"Yes. Yes I'll go." He smiled at me as I said that. I smiled back, and moved closer to him.

"In order for us to go we have to-" The words he would've said were cut off as I heard my father's voice.

"Roxas? You in there? I wanted to talk to you about something." No. Now was not the time for my father to interfere.

"He can't see me here with you. It'll ruin things to come in the future." Axel's words were quiet, but they shocked me. The future? That's where he was from?

"Future?..."

"We haven't got the time for me to explain. Run. I'll meet you in your house." I nodded. He let go of my hands and ran deeper into the forest, away from my father's voice. I turned to run in the opposite direction, but in my haste, I tripped over a protruding rock. As my head collided with the earth, everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, I was greeted with the dull and bland colors of a hospital. My head felt heavy and very sore. Taking a look around me, I saw my father's sleeping form in a chair beside the bed I was in.

(I guess I hurt my head pretty bad..) I thought to myself. Suddenly, I realized that I was supposed to have met with Axel at my house. I wondered if he was still there, waiting for me.

(I gotta get to him)

"Dad. Wake up." He stirred, and looked up at me.

"Hey. You nearly gave me a heart attack. Do you know how long you were unconscious?" I shook my head.  
"A week Roxas. I was worried sick. I had to take time off to stay here and everything."

"Sorry dad…" I really was sorry. But honestly, I was beginning to worry that Axel was long gone.

"As long as you're okay, it's fine." I nodded.

"Just don't ever scare me like that again. You hear me?" I nodded again, crossing my fingers. I wasn't sure how exactly he'd react once he realized I was gone, but I knew I couldn't make that promise.

"Can't we go home now? I need to get back to the house. I had a friend I was supposed to meet." Dad looked confused.

"What friend? All of your friends have been to see you while you were still unconscious."

"A different one."

"Well, I didn't see anyone else stop by." Of course he didn't. Axel didn't want to be seen. That was the whole reason we were going to run. I opened my mouth to say more, but closed it as a doctor came into the room.

An hour later and we were home again. I was given some pain medication in case my head hurt badly. Dad told me he didn't want me in the garden anymore for a while. I knew he was saying this because he loves me and was worried, but hearing that made my heart sink. I wanted to go again so that maybe I could find Axel. I had to leave with him.

However, days passed by and I never saw him again. Soon enough, dad began going back to work again, assured that I would be more careful now. He even let me go back to my garden, much to my delight. But even when I went, I found myself disappointed. Axel wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere. I had missed my chance, and now all my hopes of leaving Twilight Town had been lost. The man I'd known for a few short minutes, was out of my life. There had such a strong connection with him that I'd never felt with anyone before. Soon enough, I found myself wondering what other reason there could have been for him coming to the past to rescue me like a knight in shining armor. Maybe he came because we were meant to be together and he wanted to make sure that I'd be with him forever. I liked that idea, so in spite of the fact that my knight was now nowhere to be found, I never let go of that thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Come With Me**

Chapter 2

"Hey. Is anybody in there?" Hayner gently rapped his fist against my forehead. I lifted my eyes to look into his.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" He sighed.

"Did you miss all of that? C'mon man…I was talking 'bout Seifer." I shrugged.

"What'd he do this time?" I asked, not in the least interested. I simply watched him retell his story without hearing a single word. My thoughts were elsewhere. With him…

It's been 1 month, 2 weeks, and 5 days since Axels' been gone. No matter how much I hoped, prayed, and wished he'd be back it didn't change anything. I had to move on and continue with my life in Twilight Town. Right now I was hanging out with my three best friends.

We were in our usual spot. It was a little storage room the candy shop used for equipment and other essentials. But nobody ever really used it. Hayner had stumbled across the place when trying to hide from the cashier of the shop who he apparently didn't pay. Once we all spruced it up a bit, it ended up being a great little spot for us to just hang out and talk about whatever we wanted.

Hayner was like the leader of our group. Olette, Pence, and I were just along for the ride. Not that it wasn't fun, but he definitely got us in trouble most of the time. He was an inch or two taller than me with a baby face and thick brown hair he tried to style in some weird fashion. He wasn't the friendliest guy around, but once you got past that tough guy exterior he was alright. When we were younger he'd be the first person to stop older kids from picking on me. He stood up for me all the time. I remember once asking him why he bothered. He punched my arm and told me that's what friends do.

Olette was Hayner's girlfriend and easily the nicest among us. She had a soft and pretty face, and anyone talking to her felt comfortable. Her hair was a dark brown and its length was at her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright green and in my opinion, the prettiest eyes I'd ever seen. Next to Axels anyway…One thing that stood out most about her was her ability to make anyone comfortable when they were talking to her. She had that kind of personality, and I knew I could trust her with anything.

Pence is an okay guy. He's really smart and a little on the chubby side...but he has a big heart. Whenever I needed to get something off of my chest I usually went to him. He has a round face with short brown hair and big brown eyes. Not to mention an amazing sense of humor. He's the kinda guy you go to when you're down. Whenever I was feeling depressed or upset, spending time with him would make a world of a difference.

"And that's what happened? Have you ever been this ticked off in your life? 'Cuz I haven't. Nuh uh. Never." Unfortunately I had started listening at the end of the story.

"What do you think we should do Rox?"

"Well…uh…" I had no idea how to answer his question. I still didn't know what he was talking about. Luckily, Olette sensed my distress and helped out.

"We could just let it go Hayner. He does stuff like this all the time." Hayner mumbled something about her being too soft and sat down.

"So Pence…wanna help me with my homework?" Hayner hardly did his own work. He relied on Pence to do it for him. So I'm sure Pence knew what he meant when he asked.

"Yeah yeah…" I watched as they took out their homework from their book bags. As I turned away I happened to glance at Olette who was staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked, hoping she hadn't noticed the recent changes in my behavior.

"Let's take a walk." She said, getting up. I knew what she wanted. I nodded and went outside. I heard her tell the guys we'd be back later. Once she came outside too she folded her arms across her chest. I looked away. Even though I knew she just cared about me, I really didn't want to talk about this.

"So?"

"So what?' I muttered, looking down. She sighed. It felt like I was annoying everybody today.

"You know what Roxas..Can you please tell me what's bothering you? Hayner might not have noticed but Pence and I have." Great. So I'd probably have Pence on me later.

"I just..I have some things going on right now okay? It's no big deal, and I don't want you to worry." She sat on the curb of the street.

"Telling me not to worry is like telling me not to be your friend. I can't do that when I know you're hurting inside." I sat too. I wondered if I was better off telling her. In the short moment of silence that ensued, I wondered if she'd even believe me. I decided to tell her a portion. It's not lying, and it was something I'd been thinking about besides Axel.

"I…I think I'm gay." I heard a small intake of breath and then nothing. I looked at her and she looked at me. After a while she smiled.

"Oh is that what's bothering you? That's nothing to stress over Roxas. Everybody's different." I shook my head.

"How am I supposed to tell my dad?"

"Oh..Well…What does he think of homosexuals?" Ugh..Homosexuals..I didn't like that word, but I knew it was what I was.

"I don't think he really likes them. He says there shouldn't be people like that getting married and adopting kids. Y'know. The same stuff most people say. God…What if Seifer finds out?"

"He doesn't have to. Hayner and Pence too. If you wanna keep this conversation just between us you know I'll do that." I nodded. I had no idea what Hayner would say. Pence would stick with me no matter what, but Hayner was a different story. I knew for a fact that he was disgusted by people like me. Telling him that I was just like them wouldn't help anything.

"Yeah. Thanks. I'll tell them when I'm ready I guess…" She hugged me tightly for a moment and then let go.

"Don't worry Roxas…They're your friends. We've been through just about everything with you. Even if he gets a little…upset at first, he'll come around. He always does." She was right about Hayner forgiving me eventually when we had our occasional fights. But this was a different. I stood up and brushed dirt off the back of my jeans.

"Thanks for understanding. I think I'm gonna head home though. It's almost dark anyway." As I said this, the area around us began its gradual change from light to dark.

"Okay. We should get home anyway. Cya in school." She gave another one of her quick, loving hugs and went back inside.

The walk home was not a long one, but I took my time. I'd told Olette about my sexuality, and now it felt like pressure was on me to tell everyone else. I knew I should've told my dad before anyone else but I was glad she had been the first. I needed positive feedback before I faced the others because I knew they might not be so understanding. Once I got home I unlocked the front door and stepped inside the house. It smelled like dad was making his famous pot roast.

My dad's name is Cloud Strife. Yeah he has a strange name but it fits him in a way. He's tall and fit. Not buff, but he has that lean look. His hair is a golden blonde and is spiked in all kinds of angles. Surprisingly, he doesn't gel it at all. I guess that's where my own crazy spikes came from. His eyes are a pretty blue that is always complimented whenever someone meets him for the first time. He's quiet, and likes to sit and read rather than go out for walks or that sort of thing. What I like most about him though, is that he's caring and protective.

"Hey. I'm home." I said, kicking my shoes off and walking into the kitchen. As I had expected, he was donned in his cooking apron and currently cutting carrots.

"Hey Roxas. How was school?" His eyes never left his task, save for a glance in my direction.

"I dunno. Boring as usual I guess." I took a seat in one of the chairs behind the kitchen table.

"I feel like you've been saying that lot lately. You used to say it was okay, but I've never heard boring." He set down his knife and let the carrots slide into the pot. The way he cooked his pot roast was to cook the meat first because that took longer. Once the meat was about halfway done, he'd chop up carrots and potatoes. He'd put those in with the meat, and all that was left was to just let everything cook. It looked simple, but I knew from experience that my dad had a tendency to make any and every thing he did look simple.

"That's because it's true." I mumbled. He looked at me, but I didn't meet his eyes.

"Roxas what's been going on with you? It's almost like you lost a part of yourself after the accident." I looked up at him.

"No, it has nothing to do with that. I just…I dunno dad." He sighed and put the pot back into the oven. I watched as he removed his apron and placed it on a hook.

"Does this have anything to do with that friend of yours?"

"What friend?" He sat beside me.

"You know which one I'm talking about. The one you were so anxious to go home to." I looked away.

"I don't know who you're talking about." He ran a hand through his spikes. That was a sign of irritation.

"Twilight Town is a pretty small place. And I know for a fact that you have a certain amount of friends that you see after school. Also, whenever you go to see these friends, you tell me which one it is or you imply something that lets me know it's just your usual group. But that time was different. It felt like you were hiding something. Now you want to tell me I'm wrong? Or hat you don't know who I'm talking about?"

"Dad, I'm gay." I didn't want him thinking about all of that. He couldn't know about Axel.

"What.." That was all he said before going silent. My heart began racing as I wondered what thoughts were running through his head. Would he disown me? Would he throw me out and force me to find somewhere else to live? I didn't want to find out. I ran up to my room as fast as I could and quickly locked the door, throwing myself onto my bed. Why couldn't I have just left with him?.....

**AN: What will Roxas do? What will Cloud do? Where's Axel? Find out in the next chapter. Review please! ^^**


End file.
